


I Found You

by Ishipit246



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishipit246/pseuds/Ishipit246
Summary: A Reincarnation AU Oneshot. TW: Homophobia
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Short fics that I liked.





	I Found You

The prince’s crown shined in the moonlight, softly reflecting the glow of the moon. He stood by the lake, hand gingerly clutching a letter. Who could this be? He wondered, gazing at the words as if they would uncover the identity of this mysterious person. 

He had spotted the letter on his desk one night, coming back to the bedroom after his supper. It talked about his praises, yet it was not like the usual compliments he had been shallowly showered with since childhood. It spoke about his laugh, how it brightened the writer’s day. It spoke about his storytelling, how his stories could capture anyone’s attention with a single word. It was someone truly opening up to him, which was so special. 

The prince, thinking of this, smiled. Picking a rose off a rose bush, he sniffed its entrancing fragrance, and sighed. Tucking it into his lapel, he headed back to his room. He would find the writer. 

When he got back to his room, he took out a piece of parchment. He started writing a letter back. He wanted to learn more about this person. And he promised himself he would.

\---  
Roman Prince’s glossy script file shined in the streetlight, softly reflecting the glow of the lamps. He sat on a bench, one hand holding his script and the other gingerly clutching a note. Who could this be? He wondered, gazing at the words as if they would uncover the identity of this mysterious person.

He had spotted the letter under his table at school one morning, right as he arrived. It complimented him, yet they were unlike the usual compliments he had been shallowly showered with since childhood because of wealth. It wrote about his laugh, how it lit up the whole room, making the writer’s heart flutter. It spoke about his acting, how his theater performances felt ever so real, making the writer much more invested in the plot than they were prepared to.

The teen, thinking of this, smiled. Tucking the note in his pocket, he headed back to his house. He would find the writer. He was sure of it.

When he got back to his room, he took out a piece of paper. He started writing a note back. He wanted to learn more about this person. And he promised himself he would.

\---

Smiling, the young royal scientist’s bright blue eyes stared at the piece of parchment. They had been conversing for a while via notes, and the prince’s - or Roman’s, as he insisted the scientist to call him, wit and charm was much welcome in each of their conversations.

Deep in his heart, he knew that the feelings he felt weren’t normal, the fluttering of his heart not friendly or platonic. What was this feeling? It was so different, so new. Whenever he walked past Roman, the prince mouthing “How are you, Logan?”, made Logan’s heart squeeze in happiness.

And his notes, each and every one of them ever so personal, so touching, they gave Logan butterflies in his stomach. Deep in his heart, he knew he liked the prince romantically. And he liked it.  
\---  
Smiling, the teen’s bright blue eyes stared at the piece of parchment. They had been conversing for a while via notes, and Roman’s wit and charm was much welcome in each of their conversations.

Deep in his heart, he knew that the feelings he felt weren’t normal, the fluttering of his heart not friendly or platonic. What was this feeling? It was so different, so new. Whenever he walked past Roman, the teen mouthing “How are you, Logan?”, made Logan’s heart squeeze in happiness.

And his notes, each and every one of them ever so personal, so touching, they gave Logan butterflies in his stomach. Deep in his heart, he knew he liked the thespian romantically. And he liked it.  
\---  
The king and prince sat at the dining table. “Son.” The king started, his cold eyes piercing into Roman’s. “As you know, you are 22 years old and soon, you will need to find a wife to unite our kingdom with one of the others.”

“I-”

“May I suggest the Southern Kingdom. They have a beautiful princess, and most importantly, ample resources that can benefit our kingdom.”

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Roman stared at his half eaten food. He wasn’t sure whether it was the food or something else, but a wave of nausea swept over him, bubbling inside of him like a particularly disgusting stew.

“Or the Northern Kingdom.” The king continued. “We could afford to have a better alliance with them.” He stared at the prince, expecting a response.

“Er, thank you Father.” Roman bowed his head. “I’ll - I’ll think about it. May I be excused?” The king nodded in response and Roman walked back to his room.

Just then, he saw him. Logan was slightly taller than him, black hair neatly brushed to the side and spectacles framing his sparkling blue eyes. Flipping through his notes, he was frowning slightly, adjusting his spectacles with his free hand.

Taking a quick look around, Roman sighed in relief. No one. They were safe. “Psst. Logan.”

Hearing his name, he looked up and smiled when he saw Roman. Giving him a small wave, he mouthed a hello.

Roman pulled Logan into his room. “R-Roman, I d-don’t think I’m supposed to be here now.” 

Laughing softly, Roman patted him on the shoulder. “It’s fine, Lo. I checked. We’re safe.”

Hearing this, Logan let out a sigh of relief, before smiling and tilting his head coyly. “We never did get to talk properly.”

They looked at each other, before moving to sit on the prince’s bed. Roman gently brushed Logan’s hair out of his face, before muttering, “I really really like you, Lo. Romantically.” 

Logan looked startled, pink starting to dust his face. Closing his eyes, he leaned in and kissed Roman softly. Roman, surprised, kissed back. It felt so nice, so-

The door opened. The two of them jumped up in surprise, turning to the door, where the king stood, disappointment and anger etched into his face. “Son, what are you doing with - with a male? And a commoner too. Guards, seize him.” 

“You can’t do this! It’s not his fault!” The prince yelled, running towards Logan in an attempt to protect him from the guards. They blocked him from the scientist, pushing him away gently. Grabbing Logan’s wrist, “He didn’t do anything! Get away from him!”

“Son, he’s bewitched you. Don’t you see? The thing you had with him was fake, an illusion he casted on you.” The king’s expression was stony, disappointment evident in his eyes. He refused to move towards the prince, stepping away from him contemptuously.

“No! I love him!” Roman had tears in his eyes now, his voice quivering. “You hear that Logan? I love you!” He was yelling now. “And I swear, I will love you forever. This whole lifetime, and the next. ” 

Logan, hearing this, broke. “Roman - Roman, I - I love you. Please, please don’t forget me...please…”

“I won’t! One - one day, we’ll be together! I-” Roman’s voice trailed off, as Logan was dragged off to the dungeons. 

“One day.” Roman fell to his knees. “One day.” 

\---

The school library was practically empty, only the librarian, who was putting back the returned books to the shelf, as well as Logan, who was quietly studying were there. Roman walked in, and when he spotted Logan, smiled. Slipping into the chair beside him, Roman greeted him. “Hi!”

“R-roman, what are you doing here? I thought theater rehearsal was over.” Logan looked flustered, heat rushing to his face.

“I wanted to see you.” He smiled, before continuing. “Do you ever get the sense of deja vu? Cuz that’s how I feel when I’m with you.”

“I - I don’t normally believe in this sort of thing, but I feel like I know you. Like, from another life.”

“Huh.” Roman let out a small laugh. “If we did, I’m glad I found you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos, comments and constructive criticism are all welcome :D


End file.
